SupaStarr
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to ma story! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I tried to give up my fanfic addiction. It didn't work :p. So, I give you my newest creation! Enjoy the twisted inner workings of my mind and review!**

Prologue

The stage lit up with lights and thousands of fans screaming their lungs out. They all waited anxiously for their idol, their GOD to show up. Said idol was backstage in his dressing room, fixing his hair and applying make-up and whatnot. Only a little make-up was needed for this beauty, his masculine body overshadowed by his gorgeous feminine features. He pulled on his costume, sprayed himself with glitter, and proceeded to the stage. The fans were getting restless, and all was quiet when he stomped onto the stage in his knee-high goth boots. He brought the microphone to his lips. Suddenly, his eyes sprang open, filled with determination and strength. He screamed into the microphone, "Hellooooo, New York City! Are you ready to ROCK?" The crowd jeered with delight, becoming louder every minute and chanting his name for all of New York to hear.

"…_Draco….Draco…..Draco…"_

**Yay! So, whad'ya think? Unfortunately, this one will have little randomness, and no carck abuse, sorry! ****L But it **_**will **_**have slashy goodness! Maybe even some lemon… ooooh! ;) Your reviews keep me going, so send them, or DIE! J**

**P.S.- sorry for the short chapter, will be longer in the future!**


	2. The Scarlet Letter

**Hello! Second Chapterrrr! Okay so I haven't exactly, erm, decided whether they should do magic or not, ehehe…. So, what do you think? I'll definitely will have decided by the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Draco

Draco entered his dressing room two hours after his performance ended. His agent insisted that he do a autograph signing after his show. He shuddered as he remembered all the things he had to sign. And he meant _all. _He had signed T-shirts, posters, pictures, one man even asked him to sign his genitals. He politely declined and ran for his life. Afterwards, he went to the bathroom and was followed in by a group of strange women holding cameras. Then he had to, once again, tell every woman in the vicinity that he was _gay_. But they still stalked him! He was getting extremely annoyed with his ignorant fans. Draco didn't take his time for granted because he knew he would be interrupted soon. He quickly took his hair out of the ridiculous hairpiece Pansy made him wear. He was considering firing his annoying, preening best friend/make-up artist. He sighed when he realized the reality of getting Pansy to leave was about as possible as Draco dying his hair. Living in New York had darkened his hair considerably, now giving it a golden-blonde look instead of all platinum blonde. Of course, now people were _positive_ that his hair was dyed. He took off his make-up, showing his now tanned skin. He smiled as he saw a completely different person in the mirror. He no longer saw a snobby, pale boy from London. Instead, he saw a tan, hot blonde boy making it on his own instead of relying on his parents money. His father, Lucius, had assumed that Draco was just going to sit around and live with them forever. Granted, he wasn't the most emotional and caring father, but he did accept Draco for who he was and, though he knew Draco had pursued a career that was most likely going to bite him in the ass in a few years, he supported him anyway. Draco was pulled out of hid reverie when a woman with short black hair and a slightly pushed up nose came barging in. "Oh Draaaaaaacoooo!" she said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "I have THE most perfect guy for you!" Draco sighed. He was getting tired of Pansy's constant attempts to pair him up with guys. As she went on and on about how great Jacob or Justin or whatever the hell his name was, Draco sorted through his mail. A bright red letter with crappy handwriting on it caught his eye. He opened it, and nearly had a stroke when he saw those fatal words. He fainted, Pansy just barely able to catch him. She scanned the first few sentences of the letter, eyes widening as she felt a familiar chill violently shake her to the core.

_Hey baby, miss me?_

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNNN! Who's the letter from? And why did it scare them so much? Read and find out! Harry WILL be in the next chapter, don't fret my dearest fans!**


	3. Harry's Assignment

**Hello ma freeeeenndds! New Chapter bitchez! Sorry for not updating, I didn't feel like it, XP. Anyway, enjoy the story! P.s. there WILL be magic. YAY!**

Harry

Harry Potter was up to his eyes in paperwork. His vacation was only four weeks away, and he couldn't wait. Being an Auror was becoming a major drag. He was constantly being dragged off to "emergencies". Said emergencies held importance close to that of a kitten stuck in a tree. He sighed as he continued with his mountain of paperwork. He smiled a little when his two best friends entered the room. Hermione, with hair all bushy and wild. And Ron, still as goofy and ginger as always. The three friends could never be separated, even when Ron took a job at a bakery and Hermione became a medi-witch.

She could help people and Ron couldn't end up killing someone with chocolate cake. "Hi Harry!" Hermione said, giving him a big hug. Ron gave him a high five, a goofy grin, and a fudge brownie," How ya doin', buddy?"

Harry grinned, "Pretty good, just finishing up some work." Ron rolled his eyes. "Haaaarrrryy! All you _ever _do is work, we need to get you to a rave, _fast_." Ron then turned on the radio and laughed at the song.

What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says, "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime"

Wanna be the cause of a fight

I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up - life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back before it's New Year's D-

Harry got up and switched off the radio. There was a look of annoyance and slight longing in his eyes. "I don't need any music playing in my office, _especially_ ones by _Draco_*" Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Harry, you know he's a good singer, and plus he was really nice to us in our last year of Hogwarts. Besides, we all know you like him," Ron said with a wink. Harry blushed and looked away. "That's none of your business." Ron smirked. "Whatever," and turned the radio back on.

-we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars of the

Nevers and maybes die!

Let's go ou-

"POTTER! In my office!" bellowed his boss. Harry groaned. Tom Riddle was the most volatile man to ever walk this earth. Hesitantly, Harry followed him into his office. However, what he saw in there wasn't exactly to his liking either.

The wall on the far side of Tom's office was enchanted to show a recording of one of Draco's concerts. Tom looked at Harry, and pointed to a frozen image of Draco on stage. "Well Potter, say hello to your new assignment. Mr. Malfoy has recently gotten a death threat from a crazed criminal who might be on the loose. We need you to protect him at all costs. This involves following him everywhere, monitoring who he talks to, who sends him mail, etc. Do this, and you might get that raise you were hoping for."

Harry's mind was a furious blur of the information he had just received and images of his new assignment. He quite liked the idea of following Draco around, making sure he was safe and whatnot. He left Tom's office smiling, he was going to enjoy the next few weeks.

**Yay! My new chapter! * yes, I know this is from RENT, I 3 MIMI! I decided that the song fitted, so I used it! P.s. I will be doing that a lot, so have fun guessing the songs! I might not tell you next time, hehehe…. R&R, or I will **_**find you**_**…..**


	4. Welcome

**Hi, everyone, new chapter! Hopefully, this one will make more sense, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGG!**

Draco

When I awoke I found myself in my King-size bed at my apartment. Slowly, I sat up and looked around. The room was dark, and I could see light spilling in from the door, which was kept slightly ajar. I could hear Pansy on the other side, arguing with someone. I peeked through the crack and saw an impossible sight. Harry James Potter was sitting in my living room. I had thought, after all the years of torture I put him through, he would want to keep a thousand miles between us. He and Pansy were arguing on my couch, apparently about the letter I received.

"- and the risk of him going anywhere right now is too high," Potter said, his deep voice making a slight echo.

"He's got an interview and a yoga lesson at 3 tomorrow. He can't miss the interview and he would kill us if we kept him from his yoga, it's his favorite type of exercise! Do you _know_ how hard it is to make that boy exercise? And with the kinds of foods he eats…"

"I don't care what he eats, someone is out there trying to kill him, and if he succeeds he won't _need _to eat."

I step out from the shadows. "Why don't _I _decide what's best for me, hmm?" Potter blushes lightly and looks down. Pansy gets up and rushes over to squeeze me. "Draco! Are you all right? Do you need anything? How about some tea? Ooh! Or maybe ice cream? I know how much you love ice cream. Oh, or maybe-" I glare at her. "Pansy, get off! I'm fine. And anyway why are you here Potter?" He smirks at me. "That's _Detective _Potter to you, Malfoy." Now I realize why he's in my house. I also realized I was wearing a baggy T-shirt…..and nothing else….. "Gah! Pansy! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing pants?" Potter's eyes widen as he realizes that I am indeed not wearing pants. His faces burns red as he turns away completely. Luckily, the shirt belonged to a half-giant who threw it on stage a few weeks back, so I was covered down just enough not to show anything, otherwise I'd probably have given Potter a heart attack. I rush into my room and put on some baggy sweats.

When I come back out Potter's face is a light pink color and Pansy is still laughing. My face burns as I glare at her. Harry's eyes lock onto mine, and I see a tired weariness in them, as if he hadn't slept for months. I sit down by him and explains why he's at my apartment in the middle of the night.

"So basically the Ministry wants to keep you under surveillance, and make sure you don't get any more death threats." I nod. "And you're here to make sure nothing happens to me, right?" He smiles a little. "Precisely." I feel slightly more safe now that Ministry detective/Boy Who Lived is going to protect me, and a little awkward since I have no room for him in my apartment. Pansy sleeps in the guest room and my couch can barely fit the two of us sitting, let alone a full-grown man sleeping on it. Pansy leaves the room to change into pajamas, leaving Harry and me in awkward silence. Suddenly, a knock is heard from the door, and Harry springs into action, grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen and slowly heading to the door. The knob rattles as someone tries to open it from the other side. Harry flings the door open, frying pan in mid-swing, when I see a familiar face.

"Harry, stop!" I say, pushing him aside to see the face of Stanley, the teenage boy from across the hall. His eyes are wide, giving him a cow-in-front-of-a-train look. In his hands is Sniffles, my black cat. I grab her from him. "Thank you, Stanley," I say, handing him a twenty. Harry looks at me, puzzled. I sigh. "Harry, that was my neighbor Stanley. Sometimes Sniffles sneaks out the fire escape and heads to his apartment. He watches her when I'm gone all day." Harry, lowers the frying pan, still looking uncertain.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna head down to the hotel across the street. Scream if you need anything." I roll my eyes at how foreign he is to New York. _Everyone_ in this neighborhood is screaming and shouting and making noise until the cops show up. After he leaves I head into my room, brush my teeth, and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I get up early and take a shower, before Pansy can use up all the hot water. It's November, so warm clothes are a must. I walk into my closet and put on a black turtleneck, jeans, a scarf and converse. I never really like professional shoes, they were clunky and smelled when they got wet. I head into the kitchen and see Pansy, dressed in booty shorts and a tank top, while her boyfriend Theo watched from the couch. When I got closer I noticed Pansy was shivering. "What are you doing Pansy," I whisper, "You're gonna catch your death." She winks. "Anything to keep my Theo happy." I roll my eyes and sit next to Theo, a box of Graham crackers in hand. He shifts in his seat, obviously trying to conceal the erection that was making itself stand out (A.N. XD). "Here," I say, handing him a graham cracker. "They make you less horny." He gratefully takes it and focuses on the TV, which was not turned on. I put on Law and Order to keep Theo's attention. Theodore Benjamin Nott is a banker with a kind heart, two things you rarely see together. He works for T&J Bank, an evil corporation bent on taking over New York. But, they were the only bank in the city, so I forgave Theo for working with Satan. There wasn't much he could do about it anyway. Losing his job at Gringotts forced him to work among Muggles, who, I must say, aren't as bad I had originally thought. They make wonderful moving picture shows. Why, just last week I saw a comedy about a married couple of assassins. How death is funny is beyond me, but that Ashton Kutcher fellow sure is SMEXXY!

Pansy rushes to the guest room, unable to stand the cold any longer. I chuckle and stand up as I hear a sharp knock come from the door. I look through the peephole to see Harry, dressed in a suit and tie, looking nervous and aware at the same time. I shake my head, even in Muggle clothes he looks out of place. _I thought he'd be used to Muggle customs, _I think to myself. _After all, he did live some for eleven years. _I let him in, then grab my stuff to leave. My interview with Jay Leno was not likely going to be pleasant. I didn't particularly like the Muggle, nor did I find him funny. I check my bag to make sure everything, when a flash of silver catches my eye. I sigh as look down at the gun in my bag. I had bought it when I first moved to New York, and I haven't picked it up since, nor have I used my wand. I felt a little disconnected from the wizarding world from my lack of wand use. But this is New York City, after all, Muggle central basically. I couldn't risk someone seeing me, or worse, so I don't use it.

When I head back out I see Pansy on Theo's lap, who desperately looks like he needs another Graham Cracker, chatting amicably with Harry on the sofa. He looks up as I enter, grabbing my wallet and my phone. He and Pansy follow me out the door, through the hall, down the elevator and out onto the beautiful streets of New York.

**Yay! So, whad'ya think? Btw, it's true! Graham Crackers make you less horny! How do I know? My old pervy Science teacher! :P And in case you were wondering, Stanley looked like this. O.O Anyway, REVIEW! I feel neglected…. Ciao! **


End file.
